villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack the Ripper (Shadow Man)
John G. Pierce, also knowm as Jack the Ripper or Jack ll, is a legendary serial killer who serves as a major antagonist in the adventure-horror game, Shadow Man. Appearance John has dark well-kept hair and mustache and seems to be in his late thirties. While and artist impersonation shows him to have ordinary dark-brown eyes, they appear to be bright-red (or have such glint in them) even in his life as a mortal. He wears a white shirt open at all times with green stripes on arms and casual black pants. A contemporary impersonation of Jack the Ripper shows that he used to wear a black top hat with a suit and a cloak on occasions. Personality Jack is rather melancholic and remorseful in nature, which can be easily determined from his beginning monologue. In it, he states that he "truly loved them all", while it is evident from the profile that his attacks were misogynistic and sexually inadequate, meaning his definition of "love" is quite warped and morbid. His journal shows him to be a satanical fanatic and a harbinger for rebirth, harboring the desire to wipe mankind clear and start anew. A particular quote, stating that "This hell is all I deserve, and all that I have ever desired" is a further proof of his remorse and has a hint of masochistic wanting to be punished. Upon meeting Shadowman, he is very arrogant, but honorable, expressing desire to make their fight as difficult as possible even in case John should fail to defeat him. His theme music is Bethoven's "Moonlight Sonata", stressing the hidden strife and melancholy of his life, while it can also become distorted and reversed at times, showing his mental illness. It is also peculiar how his profile states that the 1999 murders have shocking resemblance to the ones commited in 1888, but the mutilation of the bodies "shows no medical knowledge". History Jack the Ripper Based on the real life serial killer, he met Legion during his time in the sewers beneath the Down Street, London. Legion explains that he needs his help in order to build an Asylum and a machine that will start the apocalypse. Jack quickly accepts and commits suicide in order to go to the Deadside. Legion and Jack together make a group composed of half-demons known as The Five. Jack ll and Defeat Years later, Jack returns to Liveside as a powerful half-demon and starts a second killing spree. He was confronted by Shadow Man and loses the battle. He was finally killed by Shadow Man and is never seen again. Gallery Screenshot (1224).png|John G. Pierce aka "Jack the Ripper" and "Jack 2". Screenshot (1225).png Screenshot (1226).png Screenshot (1227).png Screenshot (1228).png 2341112.png|John's symbolic room near his Schism. Screenshot (1205).png|Jack 2's profile. Screenshot (1206).png Screenshot (1207).png Screenshot (1221).png|John's sewer hideout. Screenshot (1222).png|John's possible flat. Screenshot (1223).png Category:Serial Killers Category:Right-Hand Category:Suicidal Category:Satanism Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Damned Souls Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Remorseful Category:In Love Category:Evil Creator Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mutilators Category:Perverts Category:Sophisticated Category:Misogynists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demon Category:Revived